The Umbran Lion From The East
by Kion the Lion
Summary: Description in first chapter. Partly inspired by TraditionalTwist's stories
1. Description

Kiongozi Ganzuringa (a humanoid lion) shows up in class 1-A's homeroom in UA High. Much speculation and wonder surrounds the lion/human, from his quiet and reserved nature to his unique and ultrapowerful quirk that allows him to fire five guns without the need to reload. Only one thing is known and confimed with this mysterious lion: he seemed to have an interest in a bird-headed student. Maybe this student can get him to talk.

(This is going to be [somewhat] of a crossover between My Hero Academia and the SEGA/Nintendo game series Bayonetta)


	2. The Umbrans, Lumans, and their Helpers

_**The Witch Hunts - Over 500 years ago**_

 _ **In a universe of light and dark, where perception is reality...**_

Three beings are overlooking a squad of creatures, all lined with white and gold, holding staffs and other melee weapons. Two of the beings were of same height, albeit one was in a royal red velvet outfit, while the other was decked in a classic black witch outfit.

The third being was a few inches shorter, wearing a black witch doctor outfit; the top of his hood stuck out, as if he had cat ears. The hands that held his weapons were not even hands - they were paws; lion's paws to be exact. This goes in sync as a third weapon is shown - held by a black-and-orange lion tail.

All three beings had the same kind of weapons: musket pistols; two for their hands, two on their feet, and for the third being, one for his tail.

The creatures close in, as the beings are standing on a falling clockhead. Some creatures land, and a battle ensues.

 _ **Long since erased from the records of time, there once existed two European clans who served as overseers of history for the powers that be: the Umbra Witches, dwellers of darkness, and the Lumen Sages, controllers of the light.**_

The two witches fire their weapons in a combo like move, and finish off their respective Lumens with giant fists that came crashing down on them. For the lion, although not as fast nor perfect as the witches he served under, finished off two Lumens - one with his muskets, and the other with his tail.

 _ **The clans paid each other great respect, and their efforts to maintain the balance between them defended the passage of time.**_

The fighting between the group of Lumens and the three Umbra beings continued, with each Sage landing on the falling clockhead blown to bits and pieces.

 _ **Each clan had helpers, or servants that were loyal to each of their respective clans: The Umbran Pets, a cross with a lower-level witch and a big feline, and the Lumen Companions, humanoid Luman followers with a top-tier canine.**_

 _ **One day, the balance between the two clans was toppled.**_

The clockhead fell to the ground, smashing to pieces. The trio split up from the destruction, with the lion landing on another piece of falling debris, and continued fighting the angels until a wolf-looking sage showed up.

 _ **The once harmonious clans fell into disagreement and stoked the flames of hatred against each other, resulting in an era of strife. The conflict between the Umbra and the Lumen threw all of Europe into a chaotic loop of battle, ambush, assassination, and casualty. It was truly a gruesome war.**_

The two fight for sometime, both seemingly evenly matched, until the lion gets the upper hand, and uses his tail to catch the Lumen follower off guard, and kicks him off the falling debris. He then resumes the fighting with the other Luman Sages.

 _ **Despite the tremendous radiance of God shining upon them, the Lumen Sages were gradually weakened by the assault of the secretive dark witches. This weakness was aided by the Umbran Pets, who had better training and a much greater respect for their clan, who bested the Lumen Companions, who were treated by the Sages are servants and had a lack of training with combat.**_

 _ **Years after the battle was lost, the war had ended in the Umbra Witches' favor.**_

The lion jumped off the the falling piece of rock, onto another part of the already-demolished clocktower. He continued to fight the angels and Sages until the Wolf showed up again.

 _ **Their victory was short-lived. Fearing the witches' dark abilities, humans began to condemn the remaining Umbra and their Pets. They launched the witch hunts and began to round up the battle weary Umbra followers with little resistance and subjugating those who wished to continue the struggle.**_

The two began battle once more, once again seemingly evenly matched once more. The lion tried to use his tail once more, but the Wolf learned this, and dodged quickly.

 _ **Human faith in the miracles of their God pushed the witch hunts even further, and soon, the Umbra Witches, keepers of the darkness, were extinguished from the Earth.**_

 _ **...All but one.**_

The Lion and Wolf kept fighting with one another kept on, distracting them from the point that the debris they were standing on was coming close to the ground. By the time they noticed and tried to jump off, they were too late: the debris and the ground clashed, killing both of them.

 _ **As for the families of the Umbran Pets, knowing full well that the spirit of the Umbra is cast on them, they lock up the muskets of their fallen loved ones, and swear that they will never practice the powers of the Umbra ever again. For 500 years, the powers have laid dormant within these families, their past kept secret.**_

 _ **...That is until one day, the abilities of the Umbran Pet reemerge in a modern American boy.**_

 _I know that this seems more like Bayonetta than it is My Hero Academia, but don't worry - from the next chapter on mentions of Bayonetta will be minimal. Hope you guys enjoyed this chapter!_


	3. New Day, New Student, New Quirk

_**RIIIIING!**_

The bells rang throughout the halls of UA High, with students scrambling throughout the building to get to their homerooms in time. However, one student seems to be taking his time - after all, he was new; they weren't going to be tough on him.

This new student stood out among them: He had the head of what looks to be a lion - from the sharp tips of his ears on the top of his head to the semi-long whiskers on his midnight black nose. If it was just for that people wouldn't have stared at him, after all there was another student that had an animal head; but there was something else - his hands. The resembled lion's paws, paw pads at the tips of his finger tips and the center of his hand. Students quickly assumed that he was a humanoid lion from this, even though most of his body was covered by the school uniform.

Fur covered him too - his paw-like hands and head covered in fur. The color scheme of it is what caught most student's attention. Most of his head and hands were a really bright orange, and he had some patterns of black too: on his head, he had black fur on his ears and around his eyes, while on his fingers had black fur also.

And then there's something else: his shoes. They didn't look like the standard shoes that were required by the uniform policy, they were custom-made. They were high tops, and had the UA logo on the side, indicating that someone from UA designed the shoe. The biggest part of the shoes were on the back, and it was truly amazing to some: two guns - muskets to be exact - solid black with gold and silver linings and designs on them, with the barrels of them facing down. These weren't the only guns this lion had, as upon closer look, he has three more of them: two in holsters on the each side of his leg, and one tucked in a secured holster in the back part of his pants.

The lion, whose name is unknown to most of the school, walks calmly through the school halls, entering the homeroom the famous 1-A Class. There, he sees his homeroom teacher, who looks tired and exhausted, exiting from a yellow sleeping bag. Most of the class focused on their teacher, while some stared at the human-lion that was standing.

The teacher spoke to the class after he stepped out of his sleeping bag, in a monotone voice. "Good morning, students."

"Good morning, Aizawa Sensei!" most of the class replied.

Aizawa looks up and sees the lion, still standing up. "I see that UA's newest student has arrived. Good morning, uhh..." he slowly picks up a sheet of paper and read it for a quick moment.

"Kiongozi." He stated.

the lion, apparently named Kiongozi, bowed. "Good morning, sensei."

"Sit in any available seat you find." Aizawa said, and Kiongozi picked out an empty seat near the back. "Alright class, since today we'll be doing combat training with Class 1-B later today, we'll be doing some quick assignments."

He turned around and began to write some questions on the board behind them. After he was done, he moved to the side. "These questions should be easy for you to answer, we went over them in class a couple of times. If you forgot or you're new here, just answer them to the best of your ability." He then proceeds to pull out his sleeping bag and curls up inside it, and sleeps.

The entire class pulls out their notebooks and begin to answer the questions that their sensei has written on the board.

 _ *****TIME SKIP*****_

A little while later, the classes of 1-A and 1-B were sitting in the somewhat small bleachers in the school's built-in combat training grounds, each class sitting on opposite sides of the stadium. While most students were either talking to others or playing small games on their phones, Kiongozi was sitting there reading a book, while another student, named Fumikage Tokoyami, a human with the head of a bird, was sitting there, relaxing.

Tokoyami's quirk, a dark spirit named Dark Shadow, stuck outside of his host's body and stared up to the orange-and-black lion, then popped back in. Then out again; then. This went on for a few moments until the bird-headed teen took notice.

 _"Dark Shadow, stop that!"_ Tokoyami mentally told his quirk.

The quirk quickly reentered his host's body and stayed there. _**"I'm sorry, but there's something about that lion...that feels so familiar..."**_

 _"What do you mean?"_ Fumikage asked, but before Dark Shadow can give a reply, Aizawa came up to him.

"Alright students," he started as the class refocused their attention on their sensei. "We have prepared the training grounds for you. Now we need two students to start us off."

Aizawa looked around for a moment. "Hmmm...Kiongozi. Fight off against Todoroki. Let's see what skills you possess."

Kiongozi and Todoroki stood up and began walking down to the fighting arena while the others gasp.

"Aizawa, I thought this was gonna be 1-A vs 1-B!"

"Sensei that lion guy is going to get killed!"

"Shouldn't you choose someone else to fight against Kiongozi, Aizawa!?"

"SILENCE!" Aizawa shouted, which made everyone quiet. "This will show us whether or not he is fit for UA." He said back in his monotone voice before turning to the arena.

The two stood on the opposite ends of the arena, with Nightmare on the side and in the middle, ready to referee the fight.

"Ready?" she called out to the two students. Todoroki got into a fighting stance.

"After I'm done with you, you'll be running away like a scared pussy cat." He taunted the humanoid lion. "And your old muskets can't help you."

Kiongozi pulled his guns from his holsters, threw them in the air, about 20 meters up, and caught them, then gets into a battle position. "Big talk for someone who throws around firecrackers and snowballs." He taunted back, not losing his cool.

"Set..." Nightmare called out.

"Why you little bitch!" Todoroki screamed, obviously pissed from the taunt.

"GO!" Nightmare declared.

"Let's dance, boy!" Kiongozi called out as he ran towards Todoroki. The latter used his ice power, freezing the entire arena with ice, and smirked as he thought he froze Kiongozi.

"What did I say? I told you you couldn't -" but he was caught off guard when the sound of something like machine gun fire was heard. In fact, it caught everyone off guard. What shocked the half fire/half ice student was that the ice he formed was being chipped away...by Kiongozi, firing his muskets at the rate of a machine gun!

When the ice was low enough, Kiongozi simply stepped over the ice, and ran toward the still-shocked Todoroki, and knocked his guns in his head, firing them at 5 rounds per hit right near the side of his head. Before the final blow, at that point the humanoid lion's hands glowing orange, Todoroki froze his hands together and knocked him back.

Kiongozi tried to get free, but couldn't, and seeing that his opponent was approaching quickly, decided that it was time to improvise. He did a flip, landing on his frozen hands, and started shooting at Todoroki with the guns on his feet!

The students on the bleachers watched in astonishment and wonder. A green-haired kid, Izuku Midoriya was taking notes. _"Incredible! His quirk involves something that not only fires those weapons at a high unlimited rate, but also allows him to use the guns on his feet without even pulling the trigger."_ He thought as he wrote into his notebook.

"Whoa! How is he doing that, ribbit?" Tsuyu, a girl with frog abilities, asks out loud.

"I don't know but it's so cool!" another student responded.

As Todoroki was busy trying to dodge the endless bullet barrage, Kiongozi took the opportunity to use his tail's gun to get free. A couple of shots in the ice (not hitting his hands, obviously) he got free and jumped back up.

Todoroki, tired and angry that this newbie was beating him, used his left side and shot out a large stream of fire all across from him. He was sure that the lion was trapped inside.

After waiting a few moments, he smiled. "Ha! Your bullets can't stop fire now can they-"

A loud, feral roar was heard, and when Todoroki looked ahead, he can see a large feral orange-and-black lion, jumping over the fire, coming right after him. It was too late to run, as the feral lion took a swing at Todoroki, scratching the left side of his face. The feral lion quickly changed back...into Kiongozi! At that point, things got aggressive: Kiongozi was quickly hitting the half fire/half ice student in the head via pistol whipping, making battle grunts with each hit.

After the fifth hit, Kiongozi said "I'VE HAD ENOUGH!" and began martial art kicking his opponent in his chest and stomach. The foot he was using to martial art kick Todoroki started to glow, and on the final kick, Todoroki was knocked right out of the arena, as a giant paw-like foot came out and performed the final kick. As quickly as it showed up, it disappeared.

Nightmare got into the arena. "Todoroki is out of bounds! Kiongozi Ganzuringa is the winner!"

The crowds from both classes actually cheered him on, as he holstered his muskets and walked up to Todoroki, who was struggling to get up, after crashing into the concrete wall that now had his body print on him, and helped him up.

"ya did good out there." The humanoid lion said as he helped his former opponent up. This just shocked Todoroki even more, and when Recovery Girl and other medical staff arrived to help, Kiongozi simply just walked away, but not before giving Todoroki a thumbs up.

Back with the 1-A students, they were still discussing about what happened down in the arena. Except for Tokoyami, who was having a inner chat with his quirk.

 _ **"That power...I've seen it before...I've felt it before..."**_ Dark Shadow thought to his host.

 _"What do you've felt it before?"_ Tokoyami mentally asked.

 _ **"That power...I don't remember much, but I remember something about it: that power originated over 500 years ago."**_ Dark Shadow thought back to his host.


	4. Kion the Nomu Slayer

**So I should have done this from the beginning but I didn't think of it...until now. So below will be listed what powers Kiongozi (or Kion for short) and equipment he has. Whenever he gets new equipment (or powers) it'll be listed after the chapter.**

 _ **Equipment -**_

 _ **Umbran Musket Pistols -**_ **A set of five musket pistols colored black with orange highlights. Mass-produced by demon blacksmiths in the Middle Ages, they are reliable and flexible weapons fit for both Umbran Pets and Witches alike, though old age makes them weak in terms of firepower.**

 _ **Powers -**_

 _ **Bullet Arts -**_ **allows Kion to fire his weapons at a high rate and allows his bullets to be twice as powerful as normal bullets. The extra speed and firepower of these bullets can only be fired from a small number of guns (enchanted firearms or firearms capable of firing off a large amount of bullets in a short time) lest the firearm breaks from the immense pressure.**

 _ **Combo Activated Wicked Weaves -**_ **after executing a weapon combo correctly, the limbs from an unknown infernal demon will appear and finish off the combo. The longer the combo, the bigger the Wicked Weave will get. Wicked Weaves can either be a paw-like fist or a giant paw, depending on whether the combo ends in a slap/punch or a kick/stomp, respectively.**

 _ **Enochian Understandment -**_ **Because Kion's power is from an Umbran Pet, it gives him the ability to understand Enochian, the language that angels and demons use.**

 **Now...on with the story!**

Unbeknownst to Kion, he (and his classmates) were being watched. All their actions were projected onto a screen, in what looks to be a bar scene. Behind the bar, a man with purple-clouded hands and a head (with yellow demon-looking eyes) was watching the screen.

Right in front of him, sitting in one of the bar seats, was another man, with hair the combination of baby blue and grey. His face can not be seen, as a hand covers most of it, except for one eye.

"This is the one you are after?" asked the man with the hand over his face in a cold, raspy tone.

"Yes it is." Responded a silhouette from the shadows in a thick British accent. Though he is unseen, his silhouette and body outline is in the form of a humanoid wolf.

"I don't get it; why should we help you!?" The second man yelled in his raspy tone.

"Easy, Shigaraki. He has a plan...that I listened to. And it's a good one too." A voice from the TV behind them said; though the voice was clear, there was visual feed on the TV, only a message that said 'NO SIGNAL'

"He is very powerful. He could help us destroy these heroes."

"At the cost...of the lion." the British voice said swiftly. "Bring him to me."

"I will not take orders from someone who-"

"Very well..." the TV said. "I shall send out one nomu to go fetch the kitty cat. Shigaraki, Kurogiri, you will oversee the Nomu attack. That is an order." At that point, the feed drops out entirely and the TV shuts off.

The silhouette comes out, revealing himself to be a snow white wolf, wearing a green and white body suit and some knee-high military grade boots. Two swords, each on one hip and with grips the same color palate as his outfit, are holstered.

He sits down in one of the bar's chairs and props his feet up. "You heard the man. Oh, and before you go Kurogiri...pass me a drink. Surprise me."

Shigaraki scowls as Kurogiri does as he is told. After he is done, he opens up a portal, and the two enter. The wolf gulps down the strong drink

 _ **RIIIIIIIING!**_

The bells of UA ring all throughout the building, signaling that classes are all over. All the students scramble to collect their things and exit the building. Many of them had enough of classes for one day anyway.

Kion was no different: though he was calmly putting his things away while the others were rushing and running around the place, he wanted to get out of there and go back to his dorm to read a new book he got.

While Kion was prepping to go home, our bird-headed friend (sitting just a few seats in front of Kion) was prepping as well, having a...'confrontation' with the Dark Shadow within him.

 _"I told you no Dark Shadow! I'm not going to go up to him and ask him a question like that!"_ He mentally scolded.

 _"But I told you - I've felt that kind of power before!"_ Dark Shadow mentally argued with his host.

 _"How can you feel a power from 500 years ago?"_ Tokoyami asked. _"Personally I don't believe you."_

"You can trust me on this one! Come on Fumikage, I barely remember anything from back then so maybe he can shed some light on that for me..." Dark Shadow responded, using a figure of speech that he would never use.

Tokoyami sighed then looked back, only to find that the orange-and-black lion was gone. Knowing that the shadow was still going to bug him until he said yes, he responded back.

 _"If I run into him again tomorrow, I'll ask him. Now please stop bugging me!"_ He mentally screamed at the Shadow within him. Said Shadow was pleased.

"As you wish, heh." Dark Shadow said, finally shutting up after all day of talking and begging and pleading. Tokoyami just groaned as he got up and left the classroom as well.

Back with Kion, he was taking a walk through a nearby park. The UA Dorm Rooms weren't right by the school, but they weren't far either, and this park was a good shortcut. As he walked, he had his backpack on his back, and a metal case (carrying his weapons) in one paw.

His walk was suddenly interrupted by loud stomping. As he looked in the direction of where it was coming from, trees were rattled and shook, a couple of huge ones flew through the sky, landing right behind Kion.

He should've ran, but he couldn't; he was frozen in place. A huge figure suddenly showed up, he had a huge muscular body, wearing no clothing. His head was the most bizarre thing about him: his brain was completely exposed, his mouth was in the form of a beak, and he had several eyes, all looking at him.

Kion was caught off guard, but beside that he remained completely distraught. "...Well if it isn't tall, dark, and hideous." He said.

The creature, surprising spoke back...in Enochian. _"I, a Nomu, have been sent by my creator to kidnap you. Resistance is futile."_ The Nomu then swiped one of it's large clawed hands at Kion. The Nomu had super quick reflexes, but Kion *barely* dodged his attack.

After that, Kion then threw up his metal case in the air, with it opening up and letting all of his guns out. After that, the lion then jumped up and got all his weapons: two in his hands, two on his shoes, and one for his tail. He landed on his feet, and got into an action pose.

"Well I was gonna let you live, but now I think I'd rather see you smashed to pieces." Kion said tauntingly.

The Nomu shot a beam of fire at Kion, though he did a backflip and dodged that too. "Quick reflexes and a fire quirk? You're a tough one aren't you!?"

Kion proceeded to shoot a ray of bullets at the Nomu, all of which hit him. He gets into his stance, shooting off three of his guns at the Nomu, all guns now glowing a bright orange. He then pushes forward and fires off the guns in his hand, with the ray of bullets being finished off with a medium-sized paw like fist straight into the Nomu's belly.

Just as the Nomu was about to get up, Kion had one more trick up his sleeve: "STOMP!" he shouted, before lifting up his left leg and stomping it down hard, resulting in a paw slamming down in the Nomu's back, with it being fairly larger than the fist.

The Nomu then got back up and did a swipe at Kion, just like before. This time however, Kion was ready and dodged the attack perfectly. He then got into a teasing position and said: "You want to touch me?"

This clearly angered the Nomu and he slammed down his fist. This didn't affect Kion, as he jumped just in time and landed right onto the monster's wrist. He then turned into his feral form and ran up the Nomu's arm and jumped up to its head.

"For such a big brain and some powerful quirks, you're the biggest dumbass I've ever seen." He commented before quick-stomping his feet onto the monster's brain, firing off each gun with each stomp. This then caused the Nomu great pain as it began screeching in pain and flailing everywhere.

At this time, sirens were heard: police and pro heroes were beginning to show up to the park.

"It's a Nomu! Everyone get-" one pro hero started to shout before being cut off by another pro hero.

"Hold on, look it doesn't look like it's attacking. It looks...in pain...?" She said questionably before noticing something else. "Hey who's that!?" She then pointed to Kion, who was still on the Nomu's head, stomping and shooting it. One of the police officers started to record with his cell phone, as Kion finally noticed.

 _'Well looks like this guy got their attention. Time to hit that climax and finish him off!'_ He thought to himself as he did another backflip and landed feetfirst into the Nomu's brain, both guns on his feet going off at the same time. This finally incapacitated the beast as it fell down with a loud _**THUD!**_

Kion then did yet another backflip and landed in front of the Nomu. With the beast unconscious, he decided to finish him off. He began shooting his guns at the Nomu's head, five bullets per shot, and after the fifth shot, he thought _'I had enough of this!'_ and began rapidly punching the Nomu's head, firing his guns as fast as his fists were flying, with the combo ending in a giant fist, flattening the nomu.

the police officers in the area, as well as the pro heroes began to move in. "Ok kid, you got him-" but he was cut off when Kion lifted his leg again.

 _'STOMP!'_ he thought as he stomped his foot down like before, resulting in a very large paw coming down over Nomu's head, turning what was left of the giant's head into a large puddle of blood, covering some pro heroes and police officers in it, but leaving Kion spotless.

Kion then turned around to see the large crowd of heroes and cops looking at him. This would be a good time to run, Kion thought, so he turned into his feral form and ran the opposite direction, out of sight from heroes and cops alike.

The cop that was recording stopped filming, amazed with the others: a Nomu, a beast with multiple quirks that took several pro heroes to take down, was struck down like nothing...from just a kid- no, not just a kid...from The Nomu Slayer.


	5. The Bird and The Lion Meet

It was all over the news: _'Local teen turned Nomu Slayer'_ Though the news blurred his face (either by order of the Police and Hero Department or it was Japanese law, he didn't know) they still showed the entire fight and the rest of him.

And since of his unique appearance (trying to blend in while looking like a anthrofied lion with orange fur is diffcult) Kion felt that he was going to be drawing unwanted attention.

But surprisingly, on the way over to UA, he hardly received any attention. Sure he did hear people whispering about him and talking about him with things like _'isn't he the one on the news?'_ or _'is that him? The Nomu Slayer?'_ but he didn't have anyone call him outright or have anyone walking up to him and asking him the question.

This was more of a big surprise since he had to take the long way to school. The park that he would've walked through was closed off by some Hero agencies inspecting the area, so he had to walk around the park, where it was more condensed with people. Still he made it to the school with no 'public attention' problems.

When Kion stepped into UA High and went to his locker, that's when it started.

"OH MY GOD!" A girl shouted right behind him, causing him to flinch hard and have one of his books fly from his backpack and land a couple of meters away from him; though he did not notice.

When he turned around, he saw a girl with hazel brown hair and eyes that match her hair. "You're the one on the news, right!? How did you do that! Oh right..." she clears her throat. "My name is Uraraka. Ochaco Uraraka." she states as she holds out her hand. Kion, clearly very annoyed, simply just shook it, and turned around to get some other books in his locker.

Uraraka, feeling embarrassed that she just did that in front of a new student, said "I-I'm sorry for that. Maybe we can um..." but at that moment the school bell rang, interrupting. "I'm sorry again! See you in class!" she states as she turns around and starts running to homeroom.

Kion sighed. _'This was gonna be a long day.'_ he thought to himself as he zipped up his backpack and began the walk to class with everyone else. Not long after, he felt a tap on his shoulder. His annoyed look came back as he turned around, only to me met with piercing red eyes from a bird-headed teen.

"Is this yours?" Tokoyami asked the lion, handing him a fairly large book. Kion reached out and took it. It was his.

"yeah it is. Thanks." Kion said, opening his backpack and stuffing the book in there. "Hey, I've seen you. You're in my class." He said as he began walking. Tokoyami then joined the lion next to him.

"Yeah we're in the same class. My name is Fumikage. Fumikage Tokoyami." Tokoyami said. "Weren't you on the news this morning? About that nomu creature?"

Kion looked over at Fumikage. "So that's what those ugly creatures are called? Nomus? ...but yeah, that was me." He said, not sure what else to say.

Tokoyami looked in wonder at the lion next next to him, just realizing that the lion is an inch or two taller than him. Tokoyami's quirk on the other hand, had other things on his mind.

 _"Ask him about his quirk! He's right there!"_ The shadow mentally screamed at his master.

 _"Alright alright calm down!"_ Fumikage mentally yelled back at his quirk as he turned to Kion. "So..just out of curiosity..." he began but got cut off by the second bell - meaning that class was starting.

"Looks like class is starting. Hold that question until after school. Or at lunch. Sound good?" Kion asked as he stepped in the classroom and sat down at his desk.

"Um...sure. That sound fine with me, Kiongozi." Tokoyami said as he bowed his head and started to walk over to his desk.

"You can just call me 'Kion', Fumikage." Kion told him, smiling a little as the bird-headed teen sat down.

"Hm...very well." He said back at the humanoid lion before Aizawa stepped into the room.

"Good morning, class." He said in his usual monotone voice.

"GOOD MORNING, MR. AIZAWA!" The entire class shouted back at him.

"As you know, your finals are coming up in about two weeks." Aizawa explained to his class. "Though just to let you all know, the two weeks might change - it could be shorter or longer. As for the practical part of the exam, we're not sure what it'll be this semester, whether it be the same as last time or if we should change."

A kid with glasses and navy blue hair stood up and raised his hand. "So what you're saying to us, Mr. Aizawa, is that pretty much everything is up in the air right now, sir?" He asked in a respectful manner.

"That is absolutely correct Iida." Mr. Aizawa responded. "I can say this though - it won't be here any less than two weeks. So this'll give you all enough time to study and get in shape; whether you just slacked off in class like a lazy bum or if you just got accepted into this class - you all know who you are."

The entire class looked around at each other for a moment before looking straight back at Aizawa.

"This time you'll be able to pick whoever you want to be paired up with. But be weary with who you choose: pick someone that you'll know you'll study with and you know you'll be cooperative with." Aizawa continued. "It's all about balance, this time: you don't want to pair up with someone super strong but you can't communicate to for whatever reason, and vice versa."

"Yes Sensei!" The class responded to him.

Aizawa then got out his yellow sleeping bag. "Don't goof off. After you pick your partner you'll use class time as time to study together, so treat every minute here with care. Act as if the final exam actually **is** in two weeks." He then crawls into his sleeping bag and just lays there.

Before Kion could even look around for a partner, already planning on asking Fumikage, a green-headed boy walked to him, looking very nervous. Kion looked at him and got a bit confused.

"H-hey Kiongozi..." the green haired teen said to him. "My name is I-Izuku Midoriya and I was wondering if...y-you'd like to be my partner for the final exams?" He asked.

Kion was about to respond to the green-headed teen in front of him, but someone else walked up to his desk: it was the white-and-red haired kid he fought with on the course yesterday.

"Hello, Kion" the kid said as he bowed in respect. "I have to apologize for my attitude yesterday, I have no idea what came over me. Allow me to introduce myself: name is Shoto Todoroki and I was wondering if you would like to be my partner for the upcoming finals?"

Before Kion could respond to either of the two boys, a third one walked up to his desk - the kid with the navy blue hair and glasses. "MIDORIYA AND TODOROKI, AS CLASS REP I DEMAND THAT YOU GIVE KIONGOZI HIS PERSONAL SPACE, YOU ARE CRAMPING HIM UP AND PROBABLY MAKING HIM VERY NERVOUS!"

 _'So that's our class rep, huh? Interesting..'_ Kion thought to himself as the boy with the engines in his legs continued.

"Kiongozi, I am Tenya Iida, if you have any problems or questions about Class 1-A, please don't be afraid to ask me." Iida stated to the lion boy. When Kion nodded, he kept on. "Now as a new student here, you must put your best foot forward! I would like to show you the way, so I will officially ask you: would you like to be my partner for the upcoming finals?"

Wow, three kids actually walked up to his desk and asked him to be partners. Kion was shocked.

And just then, another student walked up to the seemingly large group of students: Tokoyami.

"Excuse me Kion, but I was wondering if you would like to be partners with me for the upcoming finals?" The bird-headed teen asked Kion, with no introduction or stuttering between his words.

"hey I was here first! I should hear his decision first." the green-haired boy, Midoriya, stated.

"But that's not your choice." Todoroki reminded him.

"AS CLASS REP I SAY THAT KIONGOZI MAKE THE DECISION WHO TO WORK WITH!" Iida shouted to the group.

Just as it looks like a small fight was gonna happen between the three, Kion stood up and raised both of his paw-like hands, calming the three down.

"Fellow classmates, I am greatly thankful that you want to be my partner," The lion said with such a calming tone in his voice. He then looks at Tokoyami. "But...I have to take Tokoyami's offer, as he is the one I had the most interaction out of the rest of you. Although, I hope I can get to know you all."

Tokoyami nodded. "Let's sit at my desk." He simply said before walking back to his desk.

Kion shortly followed suit, but not before turning back to Todoroki. "And Todoroki, before I forget...I accept your apology." He bowed his head and then proceeded to pull a seat over to Tokoyami's desk and sat down in it.


	6. Attack On The Town (Part 1)

Back at the League of Villains, the group was in a heated argument about their next attack.

"Master," the blue haired man said hoarsely while scratching his neck. "Why are we keeping him here? He's too bossy! And the only one who can boss me around is you."

He turned to face the TV, only to realize that it was off.

"You should be patient, Tomura Shigaraki," Kurogiri said as he was behind the counter. "Our first attack might've failed, but that doesn't mean our second attack will."

"Grr it's this one's fault that our plan failed!" Shigaraki exclaimed as he pointed to the wolf silhouette .

The wolf then stood out and walked up to Shigaraki, clearly pissed: he was wearing all white clothes, with hints of green around his collar and with golden sun-shaped buttons running down his shirt. "It's my fault, you say? Well last time I checked, I was in here enjoying a drink, while you two were supervising the attack. Rather poorly, I must say."

Shigaraki growled as the wolf kept on. "You had one job: bring me that annoying lion, and you screwed up, thanks to your poor supervision on your part."

Shigaraki growled again, and was about to say something, before Kurogiri stopped him. "While I do not want to question your motives, I must ask: what are _we_ getting out of helping you?"

Te wolf just smirks and lifts up his paw-like hand, twirling his finger around in a circular motion; a round glow appeared, and a quick flash later, a rather large gold ring was on his finger, which he flicked to Kurogiri.

"Is that...?" he asks out loud, picking it up and examining it. "...solid gold?"

The wolf nods. "That one must be worth at least a couple thousand yen. Bring me that lion, and you'll have way more of those than you know what to do with. Imagine the equipment you can buy and the people you can hire."

Shigaraki thought for a few moments, looking between the gold ring that Kurogiri was holding in his hand and at the wolf. After a few quick glances at both, he finally spoke up: "...Maybe we _could_ tolerate you here."

 _"I'm glad to hear it, Shigaraki"_ a voice crackled from the TV; 'Master' is here. _"The second nomu is ready for release, whenever your ready."_ He spoke to the wolf.

"Excellent." The wolf said, simply. "Send it out, and as for you two, make sure you actually do your job this time."

A purple-black portal opened behind them.

"Where are we attacking?" Kurogiri asked.

"Same place. If he's walking back from that high school, he'll sure take his usual route." The wolf replied before he rested his feet up on the bar. "And give me a drink like last time."

Kurogiri complied with the wolf's request, as he walked into the portal.

 _"I am sending the nomu out to you."_ the man from the TV told Shigaraki. _"And Shigaraki, please remain vigilant this time."_

Shigaraki began to walk into the portal. "Yes...master." He said as he disappeared into the purple mist.

Tokoyami and Kion studied throughout most of the day. Most of the time between them was just Tokoyami stating something important from the book they were reading and Kion just jotting down the notes in his notebook.

Now it was once again, the time to go home, with many of the students packing up and leaving out the front door, with some remaining back for after-school activities. Kion was no exception with leaving, and left after he got everything he needed.

Tokoyami was not far behind, as he was at his locker packing up some books, while having a conversation with the spirit that lives inside him.

 _ **"Why didn't you ask him!? You should've asked him!"**_ The shadow mentally said to his host.

Tokoyami scowled with annoyance. _"You need to shut the hell up about asking him! We were busy studying if you didn't notice!"_

 _ **"But it's just a simple-"**_

 _"SHUT UP!"_

"Hey, Tokoyami." A voice that sounded all too familiar appeared behind Tokoyami. He turned around and faced Izuku Midoriya, the green haired boy that is constantly asking about people's quirks and jotting whatever they say in his notebook.

"Oh, hello, Midoriya." Tokoyami responded, a bit annoyed but also a bit relieved.

 _ **"Oh no not this kid again."**_ Dark Shadow told it's host. _**"Just run if he starts to ask questions. He gets too personal with them sometimes."**_

 _"Yeah I know."_ Tokoyami told Dark Shadow back. "What can I help you with?" He then responded to Midoriya.

"Well..." Izuku started, as Tokoyami braced for a personal question about to be asked. "Do you know where the new student - I mean, Kion, went off to?"

Tokoyami looked a bit confused. Why would Izuku want to know where he would run off to? "Why would you want to know that?"

 _"If he's planning on throwing a bunch of questions at him, don't even tell him anything."_ Dark Shadow told his host.

Tokoyami mentally rolled his eyes. _"Speak for yourself."_

"Well, it's just that he..." Midoriya then rumraged through his backpack and pulled out a book. "He left this on his desk, and I wanted to return it to him."

Tokoyami took a look at the book: it was written by an American author, and it was about a missing Soviet submarine; on the inside of the cover, it did have Kion's name on it.

"Oh," Tokoyami stated. "Well I think he's walking through the park. We can go find him together if you want."

"That'd be nice," Izuku stated. "You seem to be the only student he can open up to." He then commented.

Tokoyami nodded to that statement, and then finished packing up. "Right then. Let's go." The two then proceeded to jogging out of the school to the park that Kion is probably in.

The search didn't last long; they found the lion that they were searching for sitting down on a bench, looking for something through his backpack. The duo concluded that he was looking for the book that he left behind, so they went up to him.

"Hey Kion, " Deku called out as the duo approached him. Kion looked up in surprise, he didn't expect to see any of his new classmates after class.

Tokoyami then spoke up. "We found your book at school." Deku then handed Kion his book, and the humanoid lion smiled.

"Thank you." Was the only thing Kion said, but before anyone can do anything, Dark Shadow popped out of Tokoyami's chest.

"Finally, I've been waiting to say this!" The shadow said and looked at Kion with curiosity. "How did you acquire that very powerful quirk of yours!?"

 _"Damnit Dark Shadow!"_ Tokoyami thought to himself and the spirit that is out of his body at the moment.

Normally, most people would be freaked out at first glance of seeing Tokoyami's quirk: scream, hide behind something, something of that nature. Kion? He didn't do any of that. He just stared at the shadow, and then smiled.

"So this is your quirk?" Kion asked as he petted the shadow. "He looks cool. So you want to know about the origin of my quirk, huh?"

Dark Shadow nodded, with Midoriya and Tokoyami looking interested.

"As much as I would like to tell you...I'm not too sure about it myself." The lion said, while looking truthfully on the outside, he knew he was lying on the inside.

"Really?" The shadow pestered on. "Because to me, that power feels really ancient, and familiar."

The lion just shrugged. "Quirks are mysterious. But I don't know a lot about mine." he then looked at the time on his watch, and put the book back in his backpack.

"I have to go back to my apartment, now. I must study for the finals." He said, bowing to the two. "Thank you for returning my book. I'll be going now. See you two tomorrow in class."

And with that, Kion turns around and begins to walk off, leaving Izuku and Tokoyami back at the bench.

"I should head home too. My mom is probably worried about me." Izuku said.

"Agreed. I shall see you tomorrow." Tokoyami said, but before the two could walk away, a faint, but clear growl was heard.

"Tokoyami, did you hear that?" Deku asked the bird headed teen, and the teen nodded.

"I did." He responded.

The two looked around for a brief moment...before suddenly, a giant creature appeared out of nowhere in the sky! It was about as big as personal aircraft, had the wings of an extinct dinosaur, and had a huge head with beady eyes and an exposed brain.

"Is that a...a Nomu!?" Midoriya cried out in shock and fear.

Indeed it was a Nomu. It looked at Midoriya, and after a while it looked at Tokoyami; the two teens were too much in shock to do anything about it. Its head then shot up, and looked at Kion, who has just exited the park and is walking along the sidewalk. The Nomu let out a short growl, before darting straight toward Kion.

Izuku looked at where the Nomu was going. "It's targeting Kion! KION! LOOK OUT!"

Kion only heard someone call his name, so he looked back. "Huh? Is someone-" but before he could say anything else or do anything, the Nomu who retracted his insanely huge claws, _grabbed_ Kion, restricting his arms and took him in the sky. The result of this made Kion drop three of his guns.

"KION!" The two teens cried out as they ran to his previous location.

On top of a water tower, Shigaraki and Kurogiri watched from afar, each with binoulars. "Yes! We got the pussy cat! Let's get him back to the League!"

"Be wary, Shigaraki," Kurogiri told the blue-headed man. "Those kids saw the Nomu take the lion. We should watch out for them, they might try to stop us."

"The bird head is fine." Shigaraki responded. "The green-haired brat is the one I'm worried about. Go down there and make sure those two don't do anything stupid. Pay special attention to the green one."

"Yes, Shigaraki." Kurogiri then opened up a portal as the two entered it.

Tokoyami picked up Kion's dropped guns and stared at the Nomu as it was flying. "It's heading toward the town! We have to stop it!" He then started running after it, with Deku in tow.

As the two were chasing the Nomu that had Kion, Izuku pulled out his phone to make a call.

After a few rings, someone picked up: _"Mmm...Young Midoriya?"_

"Yes All Might! It's me, Izuku! We have a huge problem that requires a pro!" He said, talking to the Number One Hero, All Might!

 _"What problem would that be?"_ All Might asked.

"You know that new student, the one that is a lion!?"

 _"Young Kiongozi? Yes I've read about him and seen him on the news, but haven't met him yet."_

"Yeah well, he's being kidnapped by a Nomu!" Deku practically shouted in the phone.

 _"What!?"_

"We're chasing him right now! He's heading into the town!"

 _"I'll be there soon!_ _ ***click***_ _"_

And with that, Deku resumed his chase. He and Tokoyami made it to the center of town; the former was using his quirk, One for All to run, where as Tokoyami couldn't do such a thing and was running out of breath.

"Come on Tokoyami! We can't give up on him!" Deku called out.

Meanwhile with Kion, he was trying to get loose, but the Nomu's claws had a tight grip on him, and he couldn't move.

"Damn! I can't get free, and since most of my weapons were dropped, I can't defend myself properly!" He kept struggling, but gave up after a while.

That is, until he heard a very famous voice: **"Detroit...SMASH!"**

Suddenly, the Number one hero, All Might, showed up, jumped up right into the Nomu's face, and punched it straight in the face! The punch must've hurt, as the Nomu let Kion go...sending the humanoid lion falling right into a car.

Tokoyami and Midoriya ran up to the now-destroyed car. "KION! Are you alright!?" The latter yelled at the, seemingly unconscious lion. Though, a low groan came from him, as he tried to stand up, but almost fell down.

The two students helped their new classmate down; though they could see that the fall severely injured him - his left arm was all cut up, patches of fur was missing, and blood running down. Even his face got scratched up a little.

Watching from afar, Shigaraki got mad. "That...damn...ALL MIGHT!" He said, gripping the binoculars he was holding with all of his fingers, resulting in it cracking, turning grey, and ultimately turning it into dust.

Shigaraki then turned to Kurogiri. "Kurogiri...call in a second nomu. We need some back-up..."

"Yes, Tomura Shigaraki."

 _ **I'm gonna split this chapter into two parts. This is going on for far too long for my taste, so next chapter will be up soon...hopefully. Hope you guys enjoyed!**_


End file.
